La Corde de l'âme
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Il y a des mystères, des secrets, des choses inconnues qui rôdent. Quel est le lien entre Tsunayoshi et Belphégor ?
1. La corde

Disclaimer : Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Akira Amino.

 **-XXX-**

La lumière de la chambre sans fenêtre clignotait sans cesse, elle était presque morte pourtant personne ne voulait la changer. Peut-être par choix ou par obligation. Tous les couloirs étaient vides, pas une âme traînait comme si des monstres rôdaient la nuit. Tout était silencieux. Pas un bruit ne perçait ce silence presqur royal. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient lentement et doucement, elles formaient peu à peu une marre d'eau dans la réfectoire abandonné.

Les cartons étaient empilés au même endroit, disposés comme des barricardes. Les portes comme les fenêtres étaient toutes condamnées. Les lumières étaient soient éteintes, allumées ou elles ne marchaient pas. Un vent glacial emportait les feuilles déchirées et jaunied par le temps. Certaines sales étaient en désordre et d'autres étaient en ordre.

Et les cris commençèrent.

 **XXX**

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux haletant. L'adolescent se redressa doucement sur son lit, serrant la couverture dans ses mains, il tourna la tête vers son radio réveil puis soupira. Il n'était que cinq heures. Le brun se leva de son lit, attrapa une pile de vêtements et alla prendre une douche pour bien se réveiller. Il était le premier réveillé comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns descendant silencieusement les escaliers. Il s'assit sur le canapé dans le salon décidant de regarder la télévision.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. C'était son nom. Il était âgé de seize ans, il allait bientôt avoir dix-sept ans. Le jeune homme était le candidat pour devenir le Vongola Decimo bien qu'il ne voulait pas le devenir. Personne ne se souciait de ses opinionse et de ses choix. Tsunayoshi appuya sur soixante-six pour regarder une chaîne étrangère comme tous les matins. Les heures passèrent doucement, il était plongé dans son feuilleton quand sa mère descendit.

"Bonjour maman." salua t-il doucement comme à son habitude quand elle le salua.

Joyeusement, Nana commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner alors que les autres habitants de la maison se réveillaient. Tsunayoshi poussa un énième soupir en entendant le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Le jeune homme réussit à manger une tartine à cause de son gardien de la foudre Lambo qui volait la nourriture. Tsunayoshi quitta la cuisine perdu dans ses pensées, il décida de faire une promenade dehors. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel illuminant la ville de sa bonne humeur. L'adolescent frissonna légèrement un poids sur le cœur, il grinça des dents en entendant des insultes à son encontre. Le jeune homme ignora la brise qui l'assaillit, qu'avait-il donc ?

"Decimo !" hurla une voix masculine qu'il identifia facilement comme son gardien de la tempête, Gokudera Hayato.

Il s'arrêta pour permettre à son ami de le rattraper, il était si bruyant ce matin-là.

"Bonjour decimo ! Je suis allé chez toi, tu n'y étais pas donc je t'ai cherché."

"Bonjour." Rien que parler le fatiguait. Il se sentait complètement épuisé néanmoins il ne pouvait pas dormir. Son gardien semblait remarquer son humeur et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. "Rien. Tout va bien." lui assura Tsunayoshi.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Hayato se souvint soudainement de quelque chose, que le tuteur de son patron lui avait dit.

"Decimo ! Reborn-san m'a dit que la Varia viendrait le mois prochain !" informa t-il visiblement pas content.

"Bien." dit simplement Tsunayoshi calme. Il n'était pas étonné, le vieux patron voulait que les relations entre eux s'améliorent. "Dis moi Hayato... "

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ?" demanda paresseusement Tsunayoshi.

"Je.. euh.. " bégaya Hayato mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. La question était elle-même étrange.

"Je vois." coupa brusquement Tsunayoshi voyant très bien le jeu de son gardien.

"SAWADA !"

Le cri ou plutôt le hurlement de son gardien du soleil Sasagawa Ryohei le fit tourner la tête. Même pendant le weekend le boxer était "extrême". Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une journée tranquille ? Il se pinça le nez alors que ses deux gardiens se disputaient à nouveau. Blasé le jeune homme avança dans les rues croisant ses deux brumes et leur deux amis : Rokudo Mukuro, Dukuro Chrome, Ken, Chikusa.

" Bossu." salua timidement Chrome.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." salua à son tour Mukuro l'étudiant silencieusement.

"Vongola." dirent en chœur Ken et Chikusa.

Tsunayoshi les salua également puis contibua sa route sans un mot de plus. Il croisa son gardien de la pluie Yamamoto Takeshi et son gardien du nuage Hibari Kyoya. Vers dix-neuf heures, ayant passé la journée à errer, Tsunayoshi rentra chez lui. Il s'assit à côté de son tuteur, il mangea un bol de ramen et fit ses devoirs jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Il s'endormit dès qu'il posa la tête sur son coussin.

 **XXX**

La chaise claqua sur le sol alors que la silhouette s'élançait vers une petite figure tremblante. Les cris percèrent le silence horrifiant toute âme dans les environs. La silhouette se dressa tenant fermement la figure dans ses mains. Et le silence revint comme les lumières qui s'allumèrent. Seule une trace de sang légèrement noire était visible. Le tableau noir était bancale avec des inscriptions en anglais dessus.

« You are dead if you don't obey »

Il y avait des bruits de pleure. Enfermé dans un casier, coincé dans une boîte métallique, un jeune enfant pleurait doucement de douleur, de tristesse et de terreur. Les talons claquaient à chaque pas, l'enfant renifla essayant de se taire, elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus de sa position. La porte du casier métallique s'ouvrit brutalement, les yeux de l'enfant s'élargirent, une main vêtu d'un gant noir le saisit.

Et les cris recommencèrent.

 **XXX**

En sueur, il ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il était quatre heures du matin. Il prit une douche, s'habilla, quitta la maison sans manger quelque chose avec son sac d'école. Tsunayoshi marcha lentement dans les rues de la ville japonaise plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta dans le vieux parc de Namimori, Tsunayoshi s'assit sur un banc et écouta le silence nocturne.

"Encore ?" demanda Mukuro apparaissant à ses côtés.

"Encore." répondit simplement Tsunayoshi.

"Les autres sont-ils au courant ?" demanda t-il curieusement.

"Non. Je doute qu'ils puissent comprendre." répondit le Vongola Decimo. "La Varia va venir dans un mois n'est-ce pas ?" demanda t-il en se souvenant des paroles de son gardien de la tempête.

"Ku fu fu fu. Oui. Pourquoi ? Cela change t-il quelque chose à tes plans ?"

"Pas forcément. Néanmoins ils remarqueront quelque chose ne va. Ce sont des assassins après tout. Bien que je pense que la Varia dira rien comme Reborn." murmura Tsunayoshi.

Le gardien de la brume ne répondit pas. Il s'assit à ses côtés en silence, il tendit à Tsunayoshi une boîte.

"Tu ne manges presque rien. Mange." ajouta t-il en voyant le regard surpris du plus jeune.

" _Danke."_ remercia Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro haussa un sourcil amusé en entendant le mot allemand. Savait-il parler allemand couramment ? Comme s'il avait lu les pensées de son gardien, Tsunayoshi lui expliqua à voix basse :

"J'ai passé un certain temps en Allemagne et en Autriche. Mon anglais était bancal à l'époque. J'ai appris à parler allemand là-bas."

Mukuro engagea alors la conversation en demandant :

"Intéressant. Tu parles d'autres langues ?"

"Français et coréen. Je parle un peu italien grâce à la Varia." rit Tsunayoshi en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois avec les membres de la Varia. Le rire de son gardien se joignit à lui. Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à six heures quarante-cinq, Mukuro le laissa pour aller retrouver ses amis alors que Tsunayoshi partait au lycée.

La journée passa rapidement, Tsunayoshi fit ses devoirs par lui-même alors que Reborn était en mission. Après ses devoirs, il décida d'étudier l'italien. Il téléchargea deux applications mobiles, commanda des livres via Amazon. Il fut rejoint par Takeshi ennuyé, tous les deux commencèrent alors à apprendre l'italien.

"Tu apprends rapidement." dit Reborn déjà de retour.

"Je sais."

"Pourquoi ne pas demander l'aide de Gokudera ?" demanda Reborn.

"Dois-je vraiment y répondre ?" demanda Tsunayoshi sachant que son tuteur connaissait la réponse.

Il rangea ses affaires et alla se coucher.


	2. La corde II

**Disclaimer :**

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amino.

Bienvenue au chapitre deux.

 **-XXX-**

Les lumières du couloir _A_ clignotaient, certaines ne marchaient plus alors que d'autres marchaient faiblement. Il y avait des bruits de talon, et au fond du couloir se dressait une grande ombre ayant une forme masculine. Les pas se rapprochaient brisant le silence impérial. Peu à peu, la silhouette se rapprochait de la porte du fin. C'était un grand hoamme vêtu d'une blouse blanche avec une chemine et une cravate en-dessous. Il portait également un pantalon bleu fronçé et des chaussures noirs à talon. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un rire fou, frénétique et intense ; un rire froid qui brisait en morceau le silence imposé.

Il marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir, il inséra une carte magnétique à travers la porte blindée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et se referma après son passage. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait dans une grande pièce à peine éclairée. Enchainé à un mur, il y avait le sujet _79_ et enchainé à même le sol il y avait le sujet _78_. Tous les deux étaient de jeunes enfants bien que le sujet _79_ soit un oeu plus vieux que le deuxième cobaye. La lumière centrale était cassée, il y avait seulement une lampe posée sur un vieux bureau en bois de chêne.

 **XXX**

Il grogna. Il faisait encore et encore les mêmes cauchemars. Il tourna la tête vers son cadre qui indiquait seulement cinq heure cinq du matin. En conclusion, il n'avait dormi que quatre heures étant donné qu'il était rentré quatre heures auparavant d'une mission. À contrecœur, incapable de se rendormir, le Prince Déchu de la Varia Belphégor se leva. Il alla prendre une longue douche profitant ainsi de la chaleur de l'eau.

Il enroula une serviette bleu et verte autour de son corps, il sécha ses cheveux blonds avec une autre serviette et un sèche cheveux. Belphégor se vêtit de l'uniforme de la Varia et entreprit de se laver les dents pendant trois minutes. Il se brossa par la suite les cheveux, par conséquent sa mèche pour cacher ses yeux. L'assassin sortit de la salle de bain dans les alentours de six heures. Il se dirigea vers l'une des cuisines personnelles du manoir de la Varia.

 _‹‹ Monsieur ! ››_ saluèrent les domestiques, subordonnés et cuisiniers quand ils le virent.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Belphégor prépara un petit déjeuner pour lui-même et déjeuna. Étonnemment, Xanxus fut le deuxième à être levé. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant sa tempête assise dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner. Il savait que Belphégor était rentré de sa mission durant la nuit, Xanxus en conclut que le prince déchu n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit. Le boss ne fit aucun commentaire préparant un café pour lui-même, il attrapa une boîte de gâteau et son café et alla s'asseoir en face du blond.

En tant que Boss de la Varia, Xanxus avait le devoir de prendre de ses subordonnés en particulier ses gardiens. Il savait que le blond était en proie de cauchemar, il connaissait plus ou moins son passé et les détails de son dossier médical, comme tous ses autres subordonnés. Xanxus aperçut les cernes noires de son subordonné, il savait que Mammon s'occuperait de lui dès qu'elle sera de retour. Après tout, Mammon était la seule qui était proche de lui.

Le boss songea ensuite à leur départ dans peu de temps au Japon pour entraîner la prochaine génération. Le gardien du nuage - Hibari Kyoya - était un bon nuage, un peu trop droit, très bon combattant néanmoins Kyoya devait apprendre à faire équipe. Les deux brumes - Mukuro et Chrome - étaient une parfaite équipe bien que Xanxus pensait que les Vongola devaient faire quelque chose pour Chrome, lui trouver des donneurs. Lussuria, son soleil, travaillait de temps à autre dessus. Il communiquait beaucoup avec les deux gardiens de la brume pour parler de l'avancée de ses recherches.

La tempête - Gokudera Hayato - était selon Xanxus un peu trop superficiel. Son comportement semblait humain néanmoins non naturel et paranoïaque. La pluie - Yamamoto Takeshi - serait un bon épéiste s'il écoutait mieux sa pluie Superbi Squalo. Il deviendrait puissant s'il savait où mettre ses priorités. Par ailleurs, Takeshi devait apprendre à agir comme une pluie. Le soleil - Sasagawa Ryohei - devait apprendre sous Lussuria pour tout ce qui touchait à la médecine. Ryohei devait également apprendre à être calme et moins _extrême._

La foudre - Bovino Lambo - était un enfant de onze ans. Il était jeune malgré les expériences qu'il a vécu. Pour Xanxus, il y avait un sérieux problème dans le comportement pour le moins dire irritant de l'enfant. Levi, sa foudre, saurait lui apprendre le respect. Puis il y avait le futur Vongola Decimo, le gardien du ciel - Sawada Tsunayoshi - qui de son avis ressemblait à sa tempêtre sur certains points. Par exemple, Tsunayoshi portait un masque pour cacher ses véritables sentiments. Selon les rapports de ses espions, c'était un adolescent introvertie et aimant profiter du calme, du silence. Il était également hanté par des cauchemars.

Xanxus voulait lui apprendre sans ses flammes, à utiliser une arme à feu et par ailleurs une autre arme. Il voulait que le jeune _futur_ boss apprenne à se défendre. Même si l'arcobaleno du soleil - Reborn - lui apprenait des choses, pour l'assassin, ce n'était pas assez. Il avait l'impression que Tsunayoshi était plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Étrangement le boss de la Varia se sentait excité de partir au Japon.

 **XXX**

Mentalement prêt et physiquement prêt. La méditation aidait beaucoup le prince déchu de la Varia. Il s'était isolé pour que personne ne le dérange durant ses exercices. Mammon ne serait pas contente si elle apprenait qu'il n'avait pas fait ses exercices quotidiens. Bel inspira profondément, il expira calmement, recommençant une dizaine de fois l'exercice. Une dizaine de minutes avant midi, Bel se rendit dans son bureau pour étudier les rapports de sa division.

Chaque gardien de la Varia avait une division à gérer, la sixième division - celle du nuage - était gérée par Xanxus. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nuage. Les nuages étaient aussi rares que les ciels. Ce n'était pas facile d'en trouver. Bien que Xanxus semblait savoir la position d'un nuage. Mammon travaillait dessus pour connaître tout ce mystérieux (ou _cette mystérieuse)_ nuage.

 **XXX**

Les chaînes enchaînaient les sujets comme des oiseaux dans une cage. Les deux ne se connaissaient pas pourtant ils avaient grandi l'un à côté de l'autre pour survivre à cet enfer. Le sujet le plus vieux tourna la tête vers le plus jeune qui était tombé malade quelques jours plus tôt. S'il pouvait produire cette fameuse flamme rouge.. Il pourrait fuir avec le sujet _78._ Comment faire ? Il ne savait pas où ils étaient ni comment fuit de cet endroit.

 **-XXX-**


	3. L'âme I

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriété de Akira Amino.

 **-XXX-**

Une explosion retentit, des flammes surgirent de deux salles différentes ; ces dernières étaient étranges et dévastatrices. Les vitres volèrent en éclat, le feu se propageait à grande vitesse étant donné qu'il y avait beaucoup de portes, de chaises et de tables en bois. La fumée rendait la vision difficile. Sujet 78 n'arrêtait pas de courir aveuglément, son cœur battait la charade.

 **XXX**

Tsunayoshi dessinait un joli paysage enflammé durant la pause déjeuner. Le jeune Ciel n'écoutait ni les murmures ni les chuchotements qui parlaient à son sujet. Il y avait de nouvelles rumeurs sur Tsunayoshi comme quoi ce dernier aurait menacé plusieurs personnes. Beaucoup n'y croyait pas à ces rumeurs. Néanmoins le concerné en savait plus que les autres. En effet, il avait menacé ces personnes mais c'était par pur râle de bol.

Il posa son crayon satisfait de son dessin, il n'aura qu'à exposer son dessin dans la salle d'art à la prochaine période. Tsunayoshi s'était inscrit en art et en musique alors que Hayato, Takeshi et Chrome avaient tous leurs propres activités : Science surnaturelle, basketball, kendo. Il prenait des notes de temps à autre en coréen exerçant ainsi sa connaissance de la langue. Le professeur d'anglais passa plusieurs à côté de lui remarquant le dessin magnifïaque (dixit le professeur) ainsi que ses notes. Le professeur d'anglais s'appelait Damon, il venait des États-Unis. Il vivait à Namimori depuis des années, il était l'un des rares professeurs qui n'avait pas insulté Tsunayoshi au cours de ces années. En fait, Damon était conscient du talent de Tsunayoshi dans les arts, la musique et les langues.

Damon interrogeait souvent Tsunayoshi puisque celui-ci avait un meilleur niveau que la majorité de ses élèves. Il fit parler le jeune homme pendant les deux heures. Tsunayoshi entreposa son dessin dans la salle des arts avant de rentrer chez lui une heure et demie plus tard. Le jeune Ciel s'enferma aussitôt chez lui dans sa chambre, il rangea ses affaires et fit ses devoirs. Puis, Tsunayoshi décida de jouer un air de guitare. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Reborn entra suivit des gardiens de Tsunayoshi. Ils s'arrêtèrent immobile, certains semblaient surpris (surtout Reborn) que Tsunayoshi sache jouer de la guitare.

Il jouait _War Eternal_ de Arch Enemy sous les regards éberlués des autres. Qui savait que Tsunayoshi joué de la guitare ? Reborn s'assit sur le lit en face de son élève - qui les avait déjà remarqué - alors que les autres prenaient place dans la chambre ne voulant pas déranger Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier posa sa guitare dès qu'il eut fini sa chanson. Il croisa les bras conscient des questions silencieuses de ses gardiens.

 _‹‹ La Varia arrive demain dans la soirée. Nous devons régler la question de l'hébergement. Ainsi, il y a un manoir qui a été construit. Nana a accepté de déménager. ››_ informa Reborn une main sur son fedora.

 _‹‹ Ku fu fu ››_ rit Mukuro alors que Kyoya le foudroyait du regard le gardien de la brume.

 _‹‹ Tch. Pourquoi doit-on emménager avec eux ? ››_ râla Hayato pas content de les voir.

 _‹‹ Haha ça va être amusant. ››_ dit Takeshi recevant un regard ennuyé de la tempête.

 _‹‹ Ano.. Pourquoi vont-ils venir ? ››_ demanda Chrome à Reborn.

 _‹‹ Entraînement et rapprochement. ››_ répondit-il sérieux.

 _‹‹ EXTRÊME ! ››_ hurla Ryohei.

 _‹‹ Je vais te mordre à mort. ››_ murmura Kyoya en s'élançant vers l'herbivore bruyant.

Seul Tsunayoshi prononça aucun mot. Il resta silencieux perdu dans ses pensées. Lentement, il se mit à fredonner les paroles de _Chöre_ de Mark Forster, un chanteur allemand.

 _‹‹ Quelle est cette chanson Tsuna ? ››_ demanda Takeshi curieux.

 _‹‹ Wie ich dich sehe, ist für dich unbegreiflich_ _Komm' ich zeig's dir_ _Ich lass' Konfetti für dich regnen.. ››_

Les yeux de Reborn s'élargirent en reconnaissant les paroles de la chanson. Il connaissait bien évidemment Mark Forster l'auteur de la chanson, il l'avait écouté plusieurs fois. Le tueur à gage maudit Iemitsu pour sa stupidité, Tsunayoshi ne ressemblait nullement à ses parents. L'arcobaleno avait lentement découvert les talents cachés de son élève même si certaines choses le laissaient perplexe.

 **XXX**

Tokyō. Capitale du Japon.

Belphégor renifla amusé en voyant le chauffeur paniqué quand Xanxus le menaça. Ils entrèrent dans le taxi (lui, Xanxus et Mammon) alors que les autres prenaient un autre taxi faute de place. Il laissa échapper son fameux rire _ushishishishi_ qui était irritant et agaçant pour certaines personnes dont Hayato. Belphégor s'installa confortablement, il laissa la musique de Rammstein l'emportait.

Au bout de cinq heures de voyage durant lequel ils firent des petites pauses pour se dégourdir les jambes et soulager la vessie, ils arrivèrent à Namimori. Les deux chauffeurs les déposèrent devant un manoir japonais.

Le boss de la Varia rencontra pour la première la femme de Iemitsu, le chef du CEDEF, ce dernier ne la méritait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de souffrir des mensonges de son mari. Nana les acceuillit joyeusement dans le manoir où la dixième génération était réunie. Contrairement aux gardiens de Tsuna, la Varia remarqua immédiatement la fatigue cachée dans les yeux du jeune Ciel. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il les remarqua finalement et les salua. Très vite, les choses virèrent au chaos : Lambo lançait des grenades à Hayato qui lui criait dessus, Mukuro et Kyoya se battaient, Lussuria enlaçait Ryohei qui tentait de s'échapper etc.

Enfin ils attribuèrent les chambres. Pour le plus grand mécontentement de Hayato et l'étrange bonheur de Tsunayoshi, la chambre de Belphégor était en face de ce dernier. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'expliquer la rage de Hayato cependant la joie de Tsunayoshi pouvait faire l'affaire. Tsunayoshi aimait son gardien de la tempête nonobstant ce dernier était trop collant et pas naturel.

 **XXX**

Ils courraient, trébuchaient, se relevaient, s'élancaient, sautaient, roulaient au sol, esquivaient les racines pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible de l'endroit. Les flammes avaient atteint la forêt dû à son intensité. Ils avaient entendu des coups de feu au début de leur fuite mais ils ne s'étaient pas retournés. Fuir était leur priorité. Le sujet 79, le plus vieux, tenait la main du plus jeune, le sujet 78, pour l'aider au mieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de deux heures de course dans la forêt, le feu et la fumée étaient loin derrière eux. Les deux enfants ne savaient pas comment ils retrouveront la civilisation.

 _‹‹ Je m'appelle Belphégor. Ushishishi~ ››_ se présenta finalement le plus vieux.

 _‹‹ Tsunayoshi, appelle moi Tsuna. ››_ se présenta à son tour le plus jeune.

 **XXX**

En sueur, il se leva précipitemment. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre, traversa le couloir et atteignit la cuisine. Tsunayoshi attrapa un verre, il le remplit d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres. L'adolescent s'affaissa sur une chaise incapable de se rendormir. Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce réellement possible ?

 _‹‹ Ushishishi~ Que fais-tu ici paysan ? ››_ demanda une voix.

 _‹‹ Et toi, prince déchu ? ››_ demanda Tsuna lasse.

Belphégor s'assit en face de lui le détaillant du regard. Il put déceler de la fatigue et de la douleur dans les iris du plus jeune.

 _‹‹ Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois.. 78. ››_ déclara simplement l'assasin.

 _‹‹ Ton rire est le même... 79. ››_ chuchota Tsunayoshi faisant sourire le blond.

 **-XXX-**


	4. L'âme II

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amino.

 **Amnesia Riku :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

 **-XXX-**

 _‹‹ Bel-kun ~ Regarde ça ! ››_ s'exclama un jeune garçon portant des habits sales.

 _‹‹ Ushishishi~ Intéressant.. ››_ rit Belphégor en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du plus petit.

Des bruits de pas stoppèrent les rires des deux enfants, ils semblaient s'approcher de leur position. Les deux enfants emballèrent leurs maigres affaires et coururent.

 **XXX**

Il était seulement six heures et demie. Tsunayoshi avait passé une nuit blanche sur sur ses devoirs et ses devoirs complémentaires. Il avait passé dix heures et demi dessus alternant entre café et sandwich. Tel un zombie, il rejoignit les premiers levés après s'être préparé. Tsunayoshi prit un toast comme à son habitude -bien que parfois il ne prenait rien- et quitta le manoir vers le lycée. Il n'était que sept heures moins vingt. Les gardiens, qui allaient au lycée, se réveillèrent un peu plus tard. La journée fut lente et longue pour le jeune ciel. Ce dernier pâlit en voyant tous les devoirs, il les fit néanmoins sans broncher. Le japonais écrivait, réécrivait, barrait, recommençait, réfléchissait. Sa main tremblait à cause de l'effort et de la fatigue. Les jours de la semaine s'enchaînaient comme les devoirs qui s'alourdissaient, entre temps il y avait les entraînements. Tsunayoshi était épuisé. Lors de l'entraînement du samedi vingt-huit octobre, Tsunayoshi fit un **black out.** Belphégor et Lussuria s'occupèrent de lui au manoir alors que les autres finissaient l'entraînement. Tsunayoshi était allongé sur un lit vêtu d'un pyjama, en sueur, et pâle.

 _‹‹ Que s'est-il passé ? ››_ demanda Takeshi en regardant son ciel.

Le prince déchu envoya un regard assassin aux gardiens. Ces derniers tressaillirent sous les regards durs que leur envoyait la Varia.

 _‹‹ Déchet. Ça fait un moment que la poubelle est épuisé. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. ››_ intervint Xanxus toisant groupe minus Mukuro et Chrome (les seuls à connaître l'état de Tsuna) avec ses yeux rouges.

 _‹‹ Il allait bien pourtant ! ››_ protesta Lambo.

Levi renifla de mépris. Étaient-ils stupide ?

 _‹‹ Si tu étais beaucoup plus observateur, tu aurais vu que non. ››_ répliqua froidement la foudre de la Varia.

 _‹‹ Vous avez des devoirs à faire. ››_ dit soudainement Reborn.

 _‹‹ Je veux rester avec.. ! ››_ La protestation de Hayato mourut dans sa gorge quand il aperçut les regards de tueur.

 **XXX**

 _Où suis-je ?_

Il flottait dans un immense endroit vide dépourvu de lumière. Il se sentait très fatigué, son corps hurlait de douleur, son cœur pleurait de tristesse, son âme tentait de se guérir.

 _Je l'ai.. Je l'ai encore fais.. Non.. Non je ne veux... Je ne veux pas le vivre à nouveau.. S'il vous plaît..._

Non ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un **black out**. Il l'avait déjà vécu plusieurs fois. Il gémit quand les souvenirs envahirent son espace privé pour l'assaillirent des douleurs et des tristesses passées. Les images sanglantes des punitions comme des morts le heurtèrent violemment comme à chaque fois. Il criait, il voulait se débattre cependant son corps refusait de bouger. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles, il luttait pour survivre à cette expérience.

 _Que.. Pitié.. Ayez pitié... Aidez moi ! J'en peux plus... J'ai mal... J'AI MAL PUTAIN ! AAAaaahhh.._

Il hurla de toutes ses forces, les mots résonnèrent, aucune réponse ne vint. Il pleura doucement essayant de bloquer les mauvais souvenirs qui le submergeaient. À son insu, l'expérience dura vingt longues minutes. Lentement, dans son champ de vision, il aperçut une flamme danser. Tsunayoshi se concentra sur cette dernière, elle était si belle, si lumineuse. Elle éclarait son monde plongé dans le noir. Il sentait sa chaleur, il voulait la tenir, être plus près d'elle. Doucement, comme s'il marchait, il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle était si grande, magnifiquement belle. Elle possédait une chevelure rouge, son manteau était mélangée de violet et d'orange. Il tendit les bras et les ouvrit, un sourire aux lèvres, les larmes séchés, il l'acceuillit.

 **XXX**

Belphégor veillait sur Tsunayoshi - son premier ami - depuis maintenant deux heures. Il lisait un livre - appartenant à Tsunayoshi - sur les plantes. Reborn était assis sur son hamac, son fedora baissé sur ses yeux, Mammon comptait l'argent à côté de lui. Levi et Lussuria étaient près de la porte agissant comme des gardes, Xanxus était assis dans son fauteuil buvant du vin (comment ce type fait pour amener son fauteuil partout ?) et pour finir Squalo était assis au bord du lit adossé au mur en face de Squalo. Ils veillaient tous sur Tsunayoshi, le jeune homme pâle.

Les premiers cris les surprirent, les pleures touchèrent Belphégor alors qu'il essayait de le réveiller. Lui aussi haïssait les **black out** , il en avait énormément fait. Mammon observa silencieusement l'assassin blond au côté du jeune homme, ces deux-là avaient beaucoup d'explication à faire. Quand s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Qu'était-ce leur lien ? Il avait tant de questions dans réponse. Malgré cela, l'arcobaleno de la brume pouvait voir les similitudes de comportement entre Tsunayoshi et Belphégor comme s'ils avaient la même chose. Mammon utilisa ses flammes de la brume sue Tsunayoshi se retrouvant dans un monde étrange plongé dans l'obscurité, Mammon vit alors le jeune homme un peu plus calme s'avançait vers cette étrange flamme, si belle, si mortelle. Tsunayoshi ouvrit les bras comme un enfant qui voulait être porter pour acceuillir la flamme.

 _‹‹ Fascinant. ››_ commenta Mammon après être retourner à la réalité.

 _‹‹ Que veux-tu dire ? ››_ demanda Reborn confus.

 _‹‹ Sa flamme est fascinante. Elle est rouge, violette et orange. ››_ répondit précisément Mammon choquant tout le monde sauf Belphégor.

Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait dû y penser. Ce n'était déjà pas normal d'avoir des flammes du ciel alors qu'il était une tempête, et en secondaire un nuage. Les expériences que l'homme fou avait fait sur eux les avaient lié à jamais. Il ressentait toutes les émotions de Tsunayoshi et inversement, jusqu'à où leur lien les emmènerait-il ? Le prince déchu grinça des dents en colère contre ceux qui ont gâché leur enfance les laissant avec des traumatismes dont ils souffraient encore aujourd'hui.

 _‹‹ Bel ? Tu sais quelque chose ? ››_ demanda l'arcobaleno de la brume curieux.

Il hésita. Puis il finit par dire fermement :

 _‹‹ Mon passé est commun à son passé. Nos traumatismes sont les mêmes. Nous nous connaissons de longues dates.. Plus que vous ne le pensez. Je sais ce qu'il se passe cependant je ne dirai rien car personne n'est prêt ni même moi ou Tsunayoshi. ››_

Les dés étaient lancés. Belphégor ferma les yeux pour éviter de rencontrer le regard de son boss. Il sentit que Tsunayoshi était maintenant apaisé. Il se coucha à ses côtés comme les fois où ils étaient enfants.


	5. Le lien

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review récemment.

 **Usui-chan :** _je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise._

 **Caliste :** _Elle est là !_

 **Asunaforever3 :** _La suite est là !_

Bonne lecture.

 **XXX**

Belphégor ouvrit lentement les yeux, il était en sueur. Les rêves de son enfance le hantaient toutes les nuits. Enfin, ils étaient plus des cauchemars que des rêves. Il se vêtit rapidement après avoir pris une longue douche, il s'était endormi sur le lit de son premier ami. Ce dernier dormait depuis trois jours. Il espérait sincèrement que Tsunayoshi se réveille. Ils devaient discuter. La Varia se posait des questions, de même pour les Gardiens de Tsunayoshi et le tuteur de ce dernier. Il s'assit sur le matelat regardant le mur pensif. Un mouvement attira son attention, Tsunayoshi était en train de se réveiller. Le jeune homme se leva, il se redressa lentement.

 _« Bel.. »_ murmura t-il.

 _« Chut.. Je sais.. Il faut qu'on parle. Mais pas ici.. Les autres se posent des questions... »_ chuchota l'assassin blond.

 _« Alors pas ici. Partons d'ici. »_

L'assassin accepta l'idée. Il aida son ami à s'habiller, l'adolescent monta sur ses épaules et Belphégor passa par la fenêtre pour s'échapper. Ils disparurent au coin de la rue avant même que quelqu'un ne remarque leur absence. Tsunayoshi proposa de partir loin de Namimori quelque temps, l'assassin accepta. Les choses s'étaient dangereusement compliquées pour les deux. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Les deux jeunes gens ont été expérimenté quand ils étaient plus jeune, ils ont été lié par les expériences. Ils pouvaient parler par la pensée, ressentirent les émotions de l'un et de l'autre, leurs flammes étaient également liées. Bon ce n'était pas réellement le problème... En fait, Tsunayoshi ne pouvait pas porter la bague des Vongola à cause de ses flammes. Et donc Vongola n'avait pas réellement d'héritier. De plus, la mère de Tsunayoshi représentait à elle-même un problème.

À votre avis pourquoi Nana n'a pas prévenu la police ou son mari quand son fils a été porté disparu ? Simple, Nana a été _tué._

Alors qui était cette femme chez les Sawada ? Elle n'était qu'une _illusion._

Il y avait des choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas.

Elle était une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, plutôt grande (un mètre quatre-vingt) aux longs cheveux violets foncés.

Elle s'appelait Lena.

Elle était une illusionniste.

Lena avait grandi avec deux garçons plus jeune qu'elle. Elle les avait aidé comme ils l'avaient aidé. Ils avaient subi les mêmes horreurs.

Lena avait la capacité de devenir un fantôme.

Étrange ?

Cette capacité ne pouvait pas réellement être expliqué.

Par ailleurs, Lena était à l'origine des illusions dans Namimori à la demande de ses frères de cœur.

Bien évidemment personne ne le savait.

 **XXX**

Tsunayoshi conduisait une voiture plutôt flashy sur l'autoroute, _my chemical romance_ retentissait le véhicule. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux depuis des années. Belphégor était à l'arrière jouant à la Nintendo Switch.

Ils ignoraient les appels venant de leur téléphone respectif.

 _The future is bulletproof_

 _The aftermath is secondary_

 _It's time to do it now and do it loud_

 _Killjoys_

 _Make some noise_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

Brusquement, Tsunayoshi changea de file et accéléra. Un sourire sauvage apparut sur ses lèvres.

 _Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it_

 _But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it_

 _Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all_

 _And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl you be my detonator_

 _Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it_

 _But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it_

 _In a bag, in a box, put an X on the floor_

 _Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me_

Finalement, Tsunayoshi répondit à l'appel de l'un de ses gardiens. Il augmenta le volume de la radio tout en chantant en même temps.

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(From mall security)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(To every enemy)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(We're on your property)_

 _Standing in V formation_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(Let's blow an artery)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(Get plastic surgery)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(Keep your apology)_

 _Give us more detonation_

 _More, gimme more, gimme more_

 _Oh, let me tell you about the sad man_

 _Shut up and let me see your jazz hands_

 _Remember when you were a madman_

 _Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can_

 _Kiss me, you animal_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(You run the company)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(Fuck like a Kennedy)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(I think we'd rather be)_

 _Burning your information_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(Let's blow an artery)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(Get plastic surgery)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(Keep your apology)_

 _Give us more detonation_

 _And right here, right now_

 _All the way in Battery City_

 _The little children raise their open, filthy palms_

 _Like tiny daggers up to heaven_

 _And all the Juvie halls and the Ritalin rats_

 _Ask angels made from neon_

 _And fucking garbage scream out what will save us_

 _And the sky opened up_

 _Everybody wants to change the world_

 _Everybody wants to change the world_

 _But no one, no one_

 _Wants to die_

 _Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try_

 _Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(Make no apology)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(It's death or victory)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(On my authority)_

 _Crash and burn, young and loaded_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(Drop like a bullet shell)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(Just like a sleeper cell)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _(I'd rather go to hell)_

 _Than be in a purgatory_

 _Cut my hair, gag and bore me_

 _Pull this pin, let this world explode_

 ** _[Na na na by My Chemical Romance]_**

 _« Allô ? »_ dit soudainement Tsunayoshi avant de mimer quelque chose en criant qu'il passait sous un tunnel. Il raccrocha brutalement.

 _« Ushishishi.. Voilà le Tsunayoshi que je connais ! »_ ricana l'assassin alors que l'adolescent augmentait la vitesse.

Les sirènes de police qui, retentissaient, voulaient tout dire.

 **XXX**

Qu'ils avaient manqué ces moments de pure folie ! Il ne manquait plus que Tommy et Lena !

La flamme du ciel et la flamme de la tempête dansaient, les ombres virvolaient, les voix se taisaient.

Et des milliers de fragments se lièrent les uns avec les autres.

Un lien puissant était en train de se former..

Que cela voulait-il dire pour les deux jeunes gens ?

 **XXX**

L'appel cessa brusquement. Takeshi clignota des yeux, il n'avait entendu Tsunayoshi chanter. Un sourire fleurit ses lèvres.. Il était si mystérieux néanmoins il était entre de bonne main. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter !

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, prit son sac et quitta sa cachette grignotant des bonbons en forme d'ours.

Non, non, il n'était pas addict aux bonbons en forme d'ours... hi hi.


	6. Le lien II

**Disclaimer :**

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriété de Akira Amino.

 **XXX**

Il posa sa tasse de thé sur la table regardant silencieusement le nouveau client qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Il était assez grand et assez musclé, son visage était charmeur, ses cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement bouclés. Sa démarche reflétait celle d'un modèle. Il songea un instant que cet homme semblait parfaitement normal. Du moins il le pensa au début. C'était une illusion. Et Tsunayoshi était capable de reconnaître l'auteur, sous la forme d'un ancien prisonnier de Vindici, Rokudo Mukuro. Mukuro eut un sourire en sentant le regard de son boss sur lui.

Sous les regards émerveillés des hommes comme des femmes, que ce soit serveurs/serveuses ou clients, il s'avança tel un roi vers la table de son ami. Sans aucun mal, il s'assit avec élégance commandant également un thé. Quant à Tsunayoshi, il était amusé par la réation des gens autour d'eux. Mukuro se tourna vers les clients leur lançant l'un de ses plus beaux regards noirs.

 _« Était-ce réellement nécessaire ? »_ demanda en italien Tsunayoshi souriant.

 _« Bien entendu kufufufu. »_ ricana Mukuro avant d'ajouter. _« Tu n'es pas mieux. »_ En effet, Tsunayoshi s'était habillé d'un kimono traditionnel japonais.

 _« Que veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas là par pur hasard. »_ _« Déjà ? Même pas de comment tu vas ? Kufufufu. Tout le monde est inquiet enfin sauf Takeshi, lui semble te faire pleinement confiance. » _répondit doucement Mukuro.

 _« Te souviens tu de ce que tu as vu dans mes souvenirs ? Ma vie d'avant ? Mes douleurs ? »_ demanda sérieusement Tsunayoshi.

Le visage de Mukuro passa de moqueur à sérieux en une seconde. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il était le seul avec Chrome à connaître son passé.

 _« Bel et moi.. Nous avons prévu de le révéler aux autres. C'est très difficile pour nous. Et cela va changer les choses pour Vongola et la Varia en même temps. D'abord il y a quelque chose qui est en train de se former entre Bel et moi. Alors nous attendons. »_ L'adolescent fit une pause. Il bu trois gorgées de thé sous le regard de Mukuro, il savourait la chaleur et la saveur de son thé. Il se délectait de son goût. Il appréciait énormement ce thé en particulier, cela n'avait rien d'anodin, c'était son premier thé, et son préféré depuis des lustres.

 _« Je pense que tu peux le voir et le sentir.. Il y a eu un changement dans nos flammes. Et d'ailleurs Mammon est au courant pour cela. »_ termina Tsuna.

 _« Je vois. Combien de temps ? »_ _« Deux semaines. »_ _« Bien. Je les informerai. »_ murmura Mukuro en disparaissant.

Le jeune homme termina tranquillement son thé avant de se lever et de payer. Il sortit doucement de la boutique et prit la direction de l'hôtel où il résidait avec l'assassin déchu. Ce dernier était resté dans leur chambre pour terminer des rapports et les envoyer, envoyant par la même occasion des nouvelles d'eux-mêmes, il était allongé sur son lit quand son premier ami entra.

 _« Bonne promenade ? »_ demanda Bel.

 _« Assez bonne. »_ répondit Tsuna en s'asseyant sur son propre lit.

 _« L'as-tu vu ? »_ demanda inquiet le prince déchu.

 _« Oui... Est-ce que tu penses que... ? »_ _« Non.. Non.. Non.. »_ Tous les deux étaient inquiets. À propos de quoi ? À cause des changements ? Du lien ? Non et non. Quelque chose était en train de se préparer, ils le sentaient tous les deux, et ça allait leur tomber dessus. Ils devaient être prêt pour y faire face. Pourront-ils y arriver ?

 **XXX**

Belphégor était la tempête de la Varia depuis quelques années. À la mort de sa famille, il avait été envoyé dans cet établissement où la fuite n'était pas une possibilité. En vérité, les changements de flamme ne l'affectaient pas énormément. Il était certes une tempête et un nuage en secondaire, la flamme du ciel apparaissait en troisième. Tsuna lui était beaucoup plus affecté, il était censé être le ciel de Vongola. Sa flamme du ciel avait été scellé à ses cinq ans, par la suite il était devenu un nuage. Malgré que le sceau était en train de se briser, il n'était plus _réellement_ un ciel. Les flammes de la tempête complétaient celles du ciel (qui ont été brisé), il était un nuage en secondaire. Grâce à ce changement de flammes, un lien puissant s'était créé entre Bel et Tsuna : un lien d'âme sœur, de flammes, d'émotions.

 **XXX**

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

La voiture s'arrêta devant le portail, ils sortirent tous les deux. Sans aucun mal, Belphégor reconnut le manoir des Vongola, un manoir vieux de quatre cents ans. Tous les deux avaient choisi d'en parler également à la neuvième génération. Ils s'avançèrent doucement vers le manoir traversant une grande allée entourée par des fleurs. Ils se présentèrent devant les grandes portes. Ils furent emmenés dans le bureau du neuvième où la neuvième génération, la Varia, Reborn ainsi la dixième génération attendaient.

L'entrée dans la pièce fut silencieuse. Le visage des deux jeunes gens étaient impassibles, aucune émotion se reflétait sur leurs visages. Ils s'assirent en face du groupe, l'assassin envoya un regard au plus jeune -ce dernier hocha la tête- et il commença à parler.

 _« J'avais cinq ans quand ils sont morts. J'ai été envoyé dans cet établissement où la fuite n'était clairement pas une option. Il y avait que des enfants, nous étions par blocs... »_ Incapable de sortir de ses souvenirs douloureux, l'assassin blond continuait de parler racontant chaque détail. Il omit bien entendu certains détails. Puis il laissa la parole à Tsunayoshi avant qu'il ne raconte les détails de leur rencontre.

 _« Ma mère a été tué par un mafieux._ commença Tsuna perdu dans le souvenir douloureux, se souvenant d'avoir vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux. _« C'était deux semaines après la visite de Iemitsu et du neuvième. J'ai été loin.. Et j'ai attéri dans le même bloc que Bel. Quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, nous étions emprisonnés dans la même pièce, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans... »_ Comme Belphégor, Tsunayoshi racontait beaucoup de choses. Il termina son histoire en mentionnant le changement de flammes.

 _« Je ne suis pas réellement un ciel. J'ai été brisé par le sceau posé à mes cinq ans. Je suis devenu un nuage. Enfin actuellement je suis un Ciel-brisé/tempête (à cause du lien avec Bel)et nuage en secondaire. »_ Le neuvième ferma les yeux, il maudit silencieusement d'avoir accepté la demande du père de son héritier. Il ne pensait pas que le scellement d'un ciel ferait autant de dégât. Ces nouvelles informations posaient un problème d'héritage puisque Tsunayoshi était un ciel _brisé_. Il prêta de nouveau attention quand Belphégor se mit à parler :

 _« Contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas été énormément affecté. Je suis toujours une tempête nêanmoins je suis également un nuage et je possède les flammes du ciel en troisième. »_ _« Il faut savoir que ces changements sont apparus à cause des expériences. Donc ne vous emballez pas. »_ prévint Tsuna avant que Reborn eut ouvert la bouche.

 _« Que fais ce lien ? »_ demanda Coyote l'un des gardiens du neuvième.

 _« Nous ressentons les émotions et l'âme de l'un et de l'autre._ répondit l'assassin.

 _« Par ailleurs, bien que je suis conscient que je dois devenir le dixième boss des Vongola... Ce ne sera pas possible. »_ annonça Tsuna surprenant tout le monde.

 _« Comment ça ? »_ demanda Ryōhei curieux.

Il semblait très calme. C'était anormal chez lui.

 _« Je suis un ciel brisé. Donc je ne suis pas pur. Et ma flamme du ciel brisé est complétée par celle de la tempête. » _précisa Tsuna.

 _« Tsunayoshi a raison. Il ne pourra pas accéder à l'héritage.. »_ intervint le neuvième lasse.

Il devait trouver un nouvel héritage.

 _« Il y a une personne qui peut succèder. »_ fit Belphégor avec son éternel _ushishishi._ _« Qui ? »_ demandèrent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

 _« Xanxus. »_ répondit Tsuna en étonnant ce dernier.

Il se redressa lui adressant un regard surpris.

 _« Que veux-tu dire par là déchet ? »_ grogna t-il.

 _« Tu as la même flamme de colère que le Secundo. Tu descends de lui. Par ailleurs le secundo était le cousin de primo. Donc tu es légitime à la succession. Et si vous vous demandez, j'ai vu un tableau du secundo, voys êtes très ressemblant. »_ expliqua Tsunayoshi.

Le neuvième adressa un sourire à son jeune héritier. Lui-même n'avait jamais cherché l'origine des flammes de la colère. Il était surprit par l'explication. Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, Xanxus regardait pensivement les deux jeunes gens.

 _« Je vais probablement faire ça rapidement lais c'est pour la bonne cause. Xanxus acceptes-tu de succèder ? »_ _« Oui. »_ _« Ainsi soit-il. »_ déclara le neuvième. La pièce était retombée dans le silence. Le boss de la Varia, nommé héritier par son père adoptif, se leva brusquement avant de se tourner vers Tsunayoshi. Il déclara : _« Je nomme le déchet et ses gardiens en successeurs de la Varia. »_

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	7. Réflexion

**Disclaimer :**

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

Il me semble que le dernier chapitre date d'y a quelques semaines. Je m'excuse pour les fautes que je n'ai pas vu, et donc que je ne peux pas corrigé ayant _supprimé la partie._ Bref je vais amorcer probablement la fin de l'histoire bien qu'elle soit courte. J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration dans les autres histoires et pour des OS. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser un trop long blanc donc.. En fait, je dois aussi m'occuper de mon apprentissage en tant qu'élève de terminale. Enfin bref, je vais écrire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

 **Bonne lecture.** Les nouvelles s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre dans la mafia. Le neuvième avait changé d'héritier, le chef de la Varia avait cédé sa place à l'ancien héritier des Vongola. Néanmoins, personne ne savait pourquoi. Reborn, tuteur de Tsunayoshi, alla continuer de l'enseigner avec ses gardiens puisqu'ils devaient _parler sept langues couramment_ ,être au point dans toutes les matières dont _l'économie_ , _la diplomatie_ et l'assassinat. Les plus âgés aidaient à la préparation à la succession qui aurait lieu dans les deux prochaines années.

Belphégor et Tsunayoshi passaient énormément de temps ensemble à cause de leur lien. Ils avaient découvert que rester trop loin de l'un et de l'autre était insupportable et douloureux (lorsque ça durait longtemps). Par conséquent, l'adolescent accompagnait _son sempai_ en mission _tout le temps_. Belphégor aidait Reborn à enseigner sept langues à Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier s'en sortait très bien. De plus, Xanxus avait commencé à entraîner personnellement Tsunayoshi en combat, en gestion, en négociation, en assassinat.

Au long des mois qui ont suivi ce changement, de nouvelles relations étaient nées entre les différents gardiens. Des amitiés comme des amours. Ils avaient beau être des mafieux, ils avaient droit au bonheur et à l'amour. Xanxus a commencé à voir Tsunayoshi comme un petit frère, leur enfance respective se ressemblait énormément. Les gardiens de Tsunayoshi avaient grandi et changé bien que certains comme Ryohei et Hayato, c'était encore compliqué mais pour des raisons différentes ; Ryohei était inquiet pour la sécurité de sa sœur (malgré que Lussuria l'aidait au maximun) et Hayato semblait en vouloir à Tsuna (bien que personne ne sache pourquoi).

Takeshi avait accepté joyeusement la proposition (= l'ordre) de Squalo concernant l'entraînement. L'empereur voyait le potentiel de Takeshi et voulait le développer à son maximun. Levi enseignait à Lambo à se comporter correctement et à grandir. Durant l'une des leçons de Levi, ce dernier découvrit la petite enfance catastrophique de Lambo. L'assassin aurait même réconforté le plus jeune, étonnant qu'il soit, ils commencèrent une relation de grand-frère/petit-frère. Chrome s'entraînait de temps en temps avec Mammon car Mukuro passait ses journées à embêter Kyōya.

En somme, les choses allaient _parfaitement_ bien.

 **XXX**

La nuit était assez calme. Il balançait pensivement les jambes dans le vide, il croisa ses bras. Il aimait le silence qui régnait tel un roi sur dans le quartier. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Il était seul sur le toit de la maison. Il profitait de ce calme pour réfléchir sur sa situation et celle de son premi ami. Les choses allaient bien ces derniers temps, il n'y avait pas eu de grand débordement.

Bon, certes il y avait eu une grrosse dispute entre lui et Hayato. Tsunayoshi ne le comprenait pas, en quoi était-il coupable ? Il n'était pas un putain de saint ! Il ne voulait pas être méchant mais il n'avait jamais compris le comportement de son gardien envers lui. Comment les gens pouvaient passer de "je vais te tuer" à "je vais te servir" ? Cela n'abvait aucun sens pour lui.

Le lien entre lui et Belphégor devenait de plus en plus fort. Parfois il ressentait des douleurs lorsqu'il était trop loin du blond. Il se demandait ce qui se passait. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble ne suffisait plus. Ils devaient maintenant trouver autre chose avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. C'était fort possible. Il fronça les sourcils. Et s'ils ne trouvaient pas.. Alors ils pouvaient certainement mourir.. ou souffrir encore plus.

 _Je n'ai aucune idée.. De quoi faire.. Je n'ai rien vécu. Je n'ai vu qu'horreur, désolation et tristesse. Ma mère est morte, mon père est un imbécile, j'ai grandi dans un laboratoire, je suis devenu deux fois héritiers. Et j'ai un lien avec mon premier ami._ Songea l'héritier de la Varia. _Et encore je ne comprends pas le comportement de Hayato, celui de Ryohei est compréhensif, il s'inquiète pour sa sœur._

Il était brisé. Les cauchemars hantaient toutes ses nuits, son corps suait et tremblait, il criait et pleurait. Mais le silence le faisait taire. Les paralysies du sommeil devenaient de plus en plus fréquent. Tsunayoshi ne pouvait que observer les figures qui dansaient autour de son lit avec crainte.

Un peu plus loin, derrière la maison, un blond réfléchissait.

Belphégor, le prince déchu, savait que sa relation avec Tsunayoshi risquerait d'évoluer dans les mois à venir. Le lien se resserrait, les émotions et les sentiments étaient devenus plus forts. L'assassin n'était pas très dérangé par ce fait. Mais il se demandait qu'en était Tsunayoshi. Accepterait-il ? L'assassin avait aucune idée. Il ne l'avait dit à personne (Lussuria s'en doutait probanblement), le blond était tombé _amoureux_ de Tsuna. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation surtout dans le cadre de la mafia.

Il attendrait et verrait comment les choses se passent avant d'agir.

D'abord, le jeune homme devait parler à Tsunayoshi au sujet du lien. Il avait une petite idée derrière la tête qui les aiderait. L'héritier de la Varia accepta immédiatement l'idée de l'assassin quand celui vint le trouver sur le toit. À partir de maintenant, ils dormiraient ensemble pour limiter au mieux la douleur. Et ce fut une excellente idée pour les deux, mutuellement, les rêves étaient beaucoup plus tranquille. Mais jusqu'à quand cela dura t-il ?


	8. END

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.

Je dois vous avouer j'ai vérifié toutes les histoires que je dois update... Et y'en a beaucoup. Je ne me suis pas imposée une routine de publication sinon ce serait vite insupportable.

J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, j'ai déjà des histoires qui fleurissent dans ma tête. Je préfère ne pas laisser de trop longs blancs mais quand l'inspiration n'y est pas.. Bref impossible de continuer. Comme je l'ai dis dans le dernier chapitre, j'annonce la fin de l'histoire.

Pour cette dernière partie, je vais écrire un chapitre entre la relation de Belphégor et Tsunayoshi, comment elle évolue etc, ce qu'est devenu au fil des ans Varia et Vongola, comment ils ont évolué, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

Bon j'ai un peu (beaucoup) spoilé.. **Ne lisez pas** **si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé. (même si c'est trop tard).** En tout cas, j'espère pouvoir publier ce chapitre avant le 24 sachant que je vais commencer d'autres chapitres...

Assez de blabla, l'histoire : bonne lecture.

 **XXX**

 **France - Paris.**

C'était une belle après-midi ensoleillée sur la capitale française.

Un jeune homme se baladait tranquillement sur la plus belle avenue du monde, un sourire aux lèvres, il profitait de ses vacances _improvisés._ En effet, sur un coup de tête et surtout de pression Tsunayoshi avait décidé de faire un road trip pour se détendre. Il avait eu dix-neuf ans la semaine dernière quelques heures avant son départ surpris car personne ne savait qu'il était en vacance. Tsunayoshi s'arrêta brièvement devant une vitrine admirant les articles. Puis il continua de marcher en direction d'un café peu connu de la ville pour paraître discret.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! » appela une voix féminine dans son dos.

Il se retourna surpris. Il y avait un groupe, de manifestants, qui distribuait des tracs à des passants dont lui. Tsunayoshi prit le trac souriant à la femme inconnue en face de lui et continua son chemin. Apparemment une nouvelle loi était passée, ce qui a causé du mécontement chez les français. En longeant la place de l'étoile, il aperçut les gilets jaunes et la police. Tsunayoshi admirait ces gilets jaunes qui se battaient pour des choses plus justes.

Il faudrait arrêter de prendre les gens pour des cons.

 **Italie - Venise.**

Belphégor passait une journée morose. Il était bloqué dans un hotel avec Mammon, ils recherchaient actuellement les endroits où leur cible avait pu allé. Il s'ennuyait. Pourquoi Tsunayoshi a t-il pris des vacances _sans_ lui ? Ça ne le dérangeait pas que le jeune homme n'ait prévenu personne de son départ. Il voulait être seul. C'était absolument compréhensible. Hayato devait apprendre à être naturel, et non de se forcer comme il le faisait souvent avec Tsunayoshi ou les autres gardiens. Le blond s'allongea sur le lit en faisant une moue, Tsuna avait réussi à couper pendant un certain leur connection. Mammon soupira en voyant le prince déchu s'affalait. L'ancien arcobaleno s'assit et compta son argent.

 **XXX**

Tous les arcobaleno étaient dorénavant libre de leur malédiction. Ils avaient tous retrouvé leur forme adulte. Ils avaient tous continué leurs activités néanmoins Skull, dans l'idée d'aider les enfants et les surtout les orphelinats, avait créé un endroit où ils pourraient vivre. Les arcobaleno avaient combattu aux côtés de la Varia et des Vongola pour mettre fin à l'homme au masque de fer. Le combat fut long et frustreux mais ils réussirent.

Puis la cérémonie d'héritage de la Varia était arrivée, Xanxus avait officiellement passé le flambeau à Tsunayoshi. Malgré les quelques imperfections, la nouvelle génération de la Varia arrivait à prendre en main leurs nouvelles fonctions. Ils avaient reçu des entraînements et des cours juste avant la cérémonie pour les aider dans la gouvernance de l'équipe indépendante d'assassinat.

Seule la cérémonie des Vongola avait tourné au drame à cause des Simon qui voulaient se venger d'eux. En effet, le fantôme du gardien de brume de Vongola Primo était en train de posséder l'un des gardiens de Emma Simon (le boss) pour se venger des Vongola. Le combat mortel fut heureusement évité quand la vérité éclata.

 **XXX**

 **États-Unis - Chicago.**

Il s'était présenté à America's got Talent pour montrer l'un de ses talents : le chant. Les quatre juges de America's got Talent étaient Mel B, Howie Mandel, Simon Cowell et Heidi Klum.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda Heidi Klum à Tsunayoshi.

« Tsunayoshi. » répondit ce dernier les surprenant.

« D'où viens-tu ? » demanda Mel B.

« Du Japon. »

« Que vas-tu nous présenter ? » demanda Simon.

« Je vais chanter _Dani California_ de Red Hot Chili Peppers. »

Ils sourirent en lui disant bonne chance.

 _[Getting born in the state of Mississippi_

 _Papa was a copper, and her mama was a hippy_

 _In Alabama she would swing a hammer_

 _Price you got to pay when you break the panorama_

 _She never knew that there was anything more than poor_

 _What in the world does your company take me for?_

 _Black bandanna, sweet Louisiana_

 _Robbing on a bank in the state of Indiana_

 _She's a runner_

 _Rebel, and a stunner_

 _On her merry way saying baby, watcha gonna?_ _Looking down the barrel of a hot metal forty-five_

 _Just another way to survive_

 _California, rest in peace_

 _Simultaneous release_

 _California, show your teeth_

 _She's my priestess_

 _I'm your priest_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _She's a lover, baby, and a fighter_

 _Should've seen it coming when I got a little brighter_

 _With a name like Dani California_

 _Day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya_

 _A little loaded, she was stealing another breath_ _I love my baby to death_

 _California, rest in peace_

 _Simultaneous release_

 _California, show your teeth_

 _She's my priestess_

 _I'm your priest_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Who knew the other side of you?_

 _Who knew that others died to prove?_

 _Too true to say goodbye to you_

 _Too true to say, say, say_

 _Pushed the fader, gifted animator_

 _One for the now, and eleven for the later_ _Never made it up to Minnesota_

 _North Dakota man_

 _Wasn't gunnin' for the quota_

 _Down in the Badlands she was saving the best for last_ _It only hurts when I laugh_

 _Gone too fast_

 _California, rest in peace_

 _Simultaneous release_

 _California, show your teeth_

 _She's my priestess_ _I'm your priest_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _California, rest in peace_

 _Simultaneous release_

 _California, show your teeth_

 _She's my priestess_ _I'm your priest_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah]_

À la fin de la chanson, une slave d'applaudissement et de cri résonnèrent dans la salle. Tsunayoshi avait un style particulier qui le différenciait des autres. Il reçu quatre **YES** (oui) pour continuer l'aventure.

 **Japon - Tokyo.**

Il faisait nuit. Belphégor admirait la nuit, les étoiles qui brillaient dans ce vaste ciel.

 _Comment vais-je lui dire ? Il ne partage peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments. Peut-être que je ne suis rien à ses yeux. Non non.. Je ne dois pas me morfondre comme un bébé. Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et.. Attendez._ Une ampoule apparut au-dessus de sa tête.

 _Mais oui ! Je vais le rejoindre dans son road trip, passer du temps avec lui et boom on est ensemble ! D'accord ça semble **trop** rapide dit de cette manière mais peu importe, je dois essayer._Et sur ces pensées déterminées, l'assassin quitta silencieusement son spot.

 **XXX**

 **Allemagne - Europa Park.**

Belphégor était très excité, de même pour Tsunayoshi - secrèrement heureux que son ami blond soit là - ils attendaient avec impatience dans l'arrivée dans le parc d'attraction.

« La file est longue. » se plaignit Tsunayoshi en japonais.

« C'est normal Tsuna ~ Ushishishi » ricana l'assassin blond posant une main sur son épaule.

« On ne fera pas énormément de manège. » soupira le japonais déçu. « Je n'aurais pas dû venir. »

« Ne dit pas ça. Quand nous aurons fais le manège, je vais t'apprendre un trick pour ce genre de situation. » chuchota le prince déchu dans le creux de son oreille.

 **Allemagne - Berlin.**

Xanxus avait découvert la localisation du duo, il leur avait ordonné de revenir _immédiatement_ au QG bien qu'il fut amusé durant trois semaines de ce road trip. Néanmoins son héritier et son gardien avaient du travail à faire. Les deux jeunes hommes attendaient dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, ils rentraient à contrecœur. Belphégor n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter son lier, ses sentiments grandissaient au fur à mesure des jours qui passaient. Tsunayoshi réfléchissait profondément à lui-même, son enfance, ses amis et ses gardiens. Il avait toujours été proche de Belphégor, il était lié à ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi véritablement à sa sexualité. Le jeune homme savait par expérience qu'il était bi. Tsunayoshi, le boss de la Varia, se demandait comment il pouvait des sentiments qu'il avait gardé enfoui. En vérité, Tsuna avait peur que Belphégor ne le rejette.

Une voix parla à travers un haut-parleur, ils se levèrent et attrapèrent leurs bagages. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur embarquement. Ils donnèrent un à un leur billet à une hôtesse, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Les minutes défilaient, l'avion décolla, les deux continuaient de vagabonder à travers les vagues de pensée qui traversaient leurs esprits. Belphégor ne savait pas réellement comment il allait avouer ses sentiments, il n'était pas romantique, il était brutal et un assassin. Mais Tsuna l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Ils avaient beau être des mafieux, ils restaient néanmoins des humains. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux tournant sa tête vers son lié, ce dernier fixait le paysage qui défilait.

 **XXX**

 _Quelques mois plus tard._

C'était un soir assez chaud.

Tsunayoshi, boss de la Varia, errait dans les rues portant l'uniforme de la Varia. Il avait terminé une mission plusieurs heures plus tôt et il avait dû faire son rapport à Xanxus ET assister à une réunion. Tout ça dans la même journée, cela faisait beaucoup. Résultat : Il était dans une humeur massacrante. Tsuna avait décidé de sortir loin de ces incompétents qu'il avait envoyé lui-même dans un entraînement avec son précepteur.

« Ushishishi~ »

« Tch. Laisse moi tranquille. J'suis pas d'humeur là. » grommela Tsuna en essayant de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Belphégor.

« Non. De l'alcool t'aidera. Je connais un bon bar. »

Le boss de la Varia acquiesça. Voilà une bonne idée. Assis sur une chaise, adossé contre un mur, l'assassin appréciait le goût de l'alcool. Pas de travail, juste des sujets qui leurs tenaient à cœur. Les deux jeunes hommes buvaient un verre, deux verres.. et les verres étaient vidés rapidement. La flambée monta en flèche mais ils ne se souciait pas voulant oublier les merdes qui arrivaient dans leur vie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé seul. Takeshi prenait les choses en main quand Tsuna n'était pas même si Hayato n'était pas d'accord. Mais Tsuna s'en fichait.

Les heures passèrent, il ne restait que des ivrognes dont certains étaient tombés inconscients ou endormis pour d'autre. Par contre, les deux mafieux ivres avaient quitté les lieux un peu plus tôt. Ils marchaient dans les rues désertes se collant l'un à l'autre. Belphégor avait une bouteille à la main, à moitié vide, il semblait raconter quelque chose à son ami. Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir passant devant des gardes effrayés. Belphégor attira Tsuna contre un mur et l'embrassa sur la bouche, il sentait l'odeur de son compagnon monter dans ses narines. Tsuna l'attaqua, se livrant entièrement, leurs sentiments prirent le dessus. Le reste de la nuit fut chaude pour les deux jeunes gens.

 **XXX**

La vie n'était pas facile. Il y avait aucun risque zéro. Cela n'existait. La vie d'un mafieux était difficile, la mort le suivait partout où il allait. Les Vongola étaient une puissante Famille Mafieuse qui possédaient sa propre équipe indépendante : La Varia, cette dernière avait acceuilli depuis quelques années la nouvelle génération. La mort faisait parti du cercle de la vie. On ne pouvait pas prévoir. Personne ne le pouvait. Des morts surgissaient, les gouvernements comme les mafieux s'opposaient les uns contre les autres. La guerre ravageait, la mort fauchait toutes les âmes perdues de la bataille, l'agonie et la tristesse chantaient toute la misère qui s'échappait des morts.

Tsunayoshi, âgé de trente-six ans, savait que sa vie n'avait jamais été simple. Une enfance assez difficile qui la marquait à vie, des décisions ont dû être prises. Mais il n'a pas été seul, Vongola et Varia l'avaient soutenu. Le jeune homme avait combattu avec force et courage, lui et son compagnon du cœur Belphégor n'avaient pas vraiment eu des chances de survie pourtant ils ne regrettaient rien à la vie. Tous les deux savaient que le poison -qui ne pouvait pas être soigné- allait les tuer tous les deux. Ils avaient alors décidé de mourir sur le champs de bataille dans le but de mettre un terme définitif à cette guerre.

Ils avaient réussi au prix de leur sacrifice.

La paix était revenu, les tensions étaient mortes, beaucoup était en deuil.

La vie continuait, le temps ne les attendait pas, la faucheuse veillait à la moindre âme.

 **XXX**

 **End.**

 **C'est la fin du chapitre de l'histoire.**

 **Je sais que l'histoire est courte comparée à d'autres mais c'est comme ça.**

 **Il y aura peut-être de nouvelles histoires sur KHR si l'inspiration me vient.**

 **Il reste encore beaucoup d'histoires.**

 **Merci à tous les follow et favoris.**

 **Joyeuses fêtes à vous.**


End file.
